Two Friends That Found Each Other
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! (For real!) Takes place at the beginning of 'The Green Candle.'
1. To Ask or Not to Ask

_Two Friends That Found Each Other_

_KimTomPW_

Trini Kwan was walking back and forth into Kimberly Hart's room.

"I can't do it, Kim. I just can't," she said.

"Why can't you, Trini," she asked.

"I can't walk up to him and say 'Hey, want to go to the dance with me?' What if he says no," she panicked.

"What makes you think he will? He won't, trust me," Kim said.

"Has Tommy asked you yet," Trini asked.

Kim's head fell down. She was beginning to wonder if he would herself.

"No, I think he's just shy right now," Kim said.

"You think he'll ask you," Trini asked.

"I'm hoping he does. It's going to be weird if I do," Kim laughed.

"Alright. If he doesn't ask, I guess I will," Trini sighed.

"Great," Kim smiled.

Kim's phone began to ring at her nightstand in her bedroom.

"Hart's, Kimberly speaking," she said.

"_That's new_," a voice laughed.

"Tommy," Kim squealed.

Kim turned to Trini and bit down on her lower lip. This was it; Tommy was going to ask her out, wasn't he?

"What's up," Kim asked.

"_Um, Kim… can I talk to you sometime today_," Tommy wondered.

"Sure, Tommy," she smiled.

"_Can I pick you up around noon_," he asked.

"Sounds like a plan. I was just talking to Trini about you-know-who," Kim said.

"_Really? I'm dropping him off before I pick you up_," Tommy told her.

"You think you can talk to him," Kim asked.

"_I'll give it a try_," Tommy said.

"Oh, how'd did practice with Zack go today," Kim asked.

She had remembered that he and Zack were going to be practicing early in the morning.

"_I wasn't at my best_," Tommy admitted.

"Oh really," Kim asked.

"_Let's just say he gave me a lot to think about_," Tommy said.

"Alright. Well, see you soon," Kim smiled.

"_Bye_," Tommy said.

Kim gave a little scream as she hung up the phone.

"Kim, he's so going to ask you," Trini said.

"You think so," she asked.

"For sure. Come on, we have to pick out something to wear," Trini said.

"I'm so going to redo your make-up too," Kim smiled.

"Does it look that bad," Trini asked.

"Not at all. You want to look great when he asks, don't you," Kim laughed.

"You think he will," Trini asked.

"Maybe, it doesn't hurt to be prepared," Kim said.

xxx

"Come on, Tommy. One more," Jason said.

"Aw man, Jase. I don't know," he moaned.

Tommy felt like the room was spinning.

"What's wrong bro? Zack beat you up or something," Jason laughed.

Tommy got back up and went into position.

"Two workouts a day isn't going to kill me," he said.

Again, Tommy was kicked to the ground.

"You sure about that," Jason asked.

Tommy took Jason's hand to help him up.

"Maybe you're right. I just can't concentrate. My head's up in the clouds," he sighed.

"Cloud nine," Jason guessed.

"Huh," Tommy asked.

Jason looked down and laughed.

"Bro, I know. You were talking to Kim before practice, weren't you," he asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"Enough said," Jason laughed. "Let's hit the showers. You don't want to smell when you ask her to the dance."

Walking up the steps, Tommy had to grasp the rail.

"Whoa, take it easy bro. You alright," Jason asked.

"I don't know. Working out two times a day never use to do this to me," Tommy moaned.

"Maybe it's the extra stress," Jason told him.

"It has to be," Tommy said.

AN: My version has Tommy feeling the affects of his powers draining before he finds out about the candle. ONE MORE CHAPTER!


	2. Two Boys, Two Girls, One Question

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 2 Two Boys, Two Girls, One Question

Tommy was on his way to Jason's house to drop him off after practice was over with.

"When are you asking her?" Jason asked matter-of-factly.

Tommy looked over at Jason and shook his head.

"When am I asking who what, Jason?" he asked, joking.

"You know who and what I'm talking about, Tommy," he said.

"Zack has already been bugging me about it today, too," he laughed.

"And?" Jason asked.

"I'm picking her up after I drop off your ass," Tommy laughed.

"No need for that language bro. I'm just asking because I care about you two," Jason said.

"So what about you? I'm asking Kim. You said you'd ask…" Tommy began.

"I know what I said, Tommy. I just don't know if I can do it. What if she says no?" Jason asked.

"When I talked to Kim, she had Trini with her. Dude, she's been saying the same thing to Kim," he said.

"How are you going to ask her?" Jason asked.

"We're just going to be walking in the park and I'll just ask her," Tommy said.

"Tommy Oliver, you're turning into a romantic," Jason laughed.

"Is that bad or something?" he asked.

"No. I know you like Kim, Tommy, and I know she likes you. I knew it ever since I saw the look in her eyes when she first saw you," Jason said.

"You saw us in the hall?" he asked.

"No, at the tournament," Jason said.

"I thought I saw her there. Dude, but seriously, you need to ask her," Tommy replied.

"I will… sometime," Jason sighed.

They finally arrived at Jason's house a few minutes later.

"Here we are," Tommy said.

"Good luck, bro," Jason replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Thanks, Jase. You, too," Tommy said.

"You're picking up Kim at her house, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"Trini's with her, too, right?" Jason asked.

"Jason, what are you trying to say?" Tommy laughed.

He knew what Jason was going to say. He just wanted to hear it come out of his mouth.

"Tell Trini to stop by here on her way home," Jason told him.

Tommy's mouth reached to both sides of his ears.

"You're going to ask her today," he smiled.

"Leave before I change my mind," Jason said.

"I'm going, I'm going," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Trini still could not believe what had come out of Tommy's mouth.

"He said what?" Trini asked in shock.

"He wants you to meet him at his house on your way home right now," Tommy told Trini.

"This is your chance," Kim said.

"What if I chock?" Trini asked.

"You won't," Tommy said.

"And how would you know? What are you keeping from me?" Trini asked.

"Trust me, Trini, you won't," Tommy replied, unable to control his laughter.

"You can do it," Kim said.

Trini took a deep breath as she walked out of Kim's room.

xxx

Kim waved to Trini as she hopped into Tommy's truck, wearing her hair in pigtails and a pink dress.

"So, what exactly did you tell Jason, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"I just told him to tell her, nothing else," he said.

"How was your second workout with Jason?" Kim asked.

"Weird, really weird," Tommy admitted.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

Tommy turned to her as he heard the concern in her voice. She really cared about him. How could he have not asked her out sooner?

"Zack must have worn me out more than I thought. I was falling all over the place with Jason," Tommy said.

"That's not like you," Kim noted.

"I know," Tommy sighed.

xxx

Trini nervously knocked on the door and waited for Jason to answer. She gave a little smile as Jason opened the door.

"Hey, Jase," Trini said.

"Hi, Trini," Jason smiled.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. "Tommy said you wanted to talk to me."

He closed the door behind him.

"Let's sit down," Jason said. They sat on the front porch and just stared at each other for a moment. Jason was not sure how he was going to ask her. He decided to just go right out and do it. "Um… I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, go to the dance."

"I'd love to," Trini smiled.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason. I'm glad I'm not the one that asked," Trini laughed.

"It took some convincing, but I did it," he said.

"Is Tommy going to ask Kim today?" Trini asked.

"If he doesn't faint, yes," Jason said.

"Come again?" Trini asked.

"The guy's nervous as hell. He was so out of focus today it was unreal," Jason said.

"He's really in love with her, isn't he?" Trini asked.

"You bet he is," Jason smiled.

Little did they know the true meaning of Tommy's sudden change?

xxx

Billy and Zack sat at a table at the Youth Center, waiting for the others to show up.

"Where could they be?" Zack asked.

"There are Jason and Trini," Billy said, pointing to the two walking in.

"Hey, Tommy and Kim aren't here yet?" Trini asked.

"You think he's still trying to ask Kim?" Zack laughed.

"Maybe, Zack," Jason said.

He covered his communicator as it began to beep.

"That can't be a good sign," Billy said.

"Over there," Jason motioned.

They went to the end of the hall where no one could see them.

"This is Jason, come in," he said.

"Oh my God! Goldar took Tommy," the Pink Ranger panicked.

"Kim, just calm down. Take it easy. How did this happen?" Jason asked.

"We just were walking in the park when putties attacked us. Then Goldar showed up and captured him. What are they going to do to him?" she cried.

"Meet us at the Command Center. Maybe Zordon will have the answer," Jason said.

(Well, you know what happens after that. If you don't, watch the episode!)


End file.
